


A Missing Peace

by sighduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Worldbuilding, brief misgendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sighduck/pseuds/sighduck
Summary: Hope is knowing... that even when all is lost... there are still things worth fighting for.





	1. Dramatis Personae.

EMIA, the DAUGHTER OF WAR, Supreme Ruler of Boda-Bo. Born among the soldier-peasantry of the Northern Kingdom. Inherited position through father and sister.  
RISSE, SPEAKER TO STARS. Born among the agrarian scholars of the Southern Kingdom. Elected to marriage to EMIA by the Southern Kingdom council.

B'SHARA, the EASTERLY DUCHESS OF YAVIN-QATRE. Brilliant pilot and strategist. Partner to CAPTAIN D'KES.  
CAPTAIN D'KES. Retired. Partner to B'SHARA.

The CHILD OF PEACE. Gently bred.  
NURSE, caretaker-guard to the CHILD OF PEACE.  
POE'SHARA-KES, the EASTERLY COUNT OF YAVIN-QATRE, only child of B'SHARA and D'KES. Brave and kind.

The PREMIER, a villainous man.  
The FIRST ORDER, his army.  
EIDOLA, the PHANTOM OF THE FIRST ORDER. The PREMIER's first-in-command.

PHINEAS, a soldier of the FIRST ORDER.  
LAPSUS, his comrade and confidant.  
NOVEM, his comrade.  
NIHIL, his comrade.  
SPIDER, a mysterious figure that only PHINEAS can see.

BB-8, an astromech droid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to really commit...to writing a correctly formatted play. Clearly didn't happen. Forgive me, scriptwriters!


	2. Chapter 2

Int. The Hall of Memory, Northern Boda-Bo. Morning.

The room is grand and wide, filled with light from the open windows. Outside, the skies are bright and dazzling: the perfect day for swimming and smiling. Only two are unfortunate enough to be trapped inside: EMIA, the DAUGHTER OF WAR, and RISSE, the SPEAKER TO STARS. Betrothed.

An elaborate spread sits on the table between them, mostly untouched. In a far-off room, the children's choir can be heard - the Hall is silent but for that.

The two are alone.

EMIA (with a sigh)  
So! How are you liking your stay here so far, Speaker?

RISSE (startled)  
Oh! Ah. Well. . .I, I like it much the same as when we first met, Daughter. (Xe laughs. EMIA simply stares at xir.) Everything is. . .ah, everything has so far exceeded all expectations.

EMIA  
Really. And what is it that you expected of our Northern Kingdom?

RISSE hesitates. EMIA laughs.

EMIA  
Come, Speaker - you may talk freely now. We are completely alone.

RISSE  
Well. Ah. That is. I am not certain how to answer that.

EMIA  
Whyever not? It is a simple enough question.

RISSE tilts xir head - EMIA is speaking around her point.

EMIA (cont'd)  
When your Council forced you to come here to wed the savage little Warchild, I am sure you had a great many ideas of what we Northerners were like.

RISSE is visibly surprised to hear this.

EMIA  
I did hear you last night, you know: I know you don't want this. I know you would rather. . .I know you would rather not marry at all.

RISSE  
Oh, EEMI. Is this why you've been so upset? Why didn't you tell me?

EMIA  
No, Speaker - why didn't you tell me? Nothing and no one can stop us from having a traditional marriage - it will bind our people together, yes, but it need not bind you to me. Our child will be borne with great happiness. . .if that is what you desire. And if. . .if there is no desire in your heart for me, I will adopt any child you choose and promise them my title.

RISSE (rises from seat)  
EMIA.

EMIA (scrambles to feet)  
I will not keep you from your home! I will not. . .You will not be forced to keep chaste.

RISSE circles the table to the other side. EMIA quickly does the same. They continue walking around the table until their positions are reversed.

RISSE  
. . .Am I to be pleased, then, that you turn me aside so soon?

EMIA  
It would have been sooner still, had you only been honest with me.

RISSE  
And what is it you would've had me say? Had I been honest.

EMIA  
I would've had you speak as freely with me as you did with your damned guard. You said, _Neither love nor marriage_\-- (She breaks off)

RISSE makes as if to move toward her; xe stops xirself at the last moment.

RISSE (with great difficulty)  
I said. . .neither love nor marriage have ever brightened my thoughts. I said, I never wanted to come seaside. I said. . .we would have been better off never having met. Yes, EEMI, I said all these things. And the tears on your face are precisely why I would've never told you.

EMIA  
You still hold fast to your lies? O RISSE -- you must know a false love is no better than a broken one.

RISSE  
You find false what is true, EMIA. What lies have I told you?

EMIA  
It is not in what you have said, Speaker, but in what you have hid.

RISSE  
In what I have hid? What should I have shown you?

RISSE (cont'd)  
That I never wanted to come here? That I knew it to be a disaster? That I was elected at grave insult to you?

EMIA (at the same time)  
Yes, RISSE. Yes. Yes!

BEAT.

RISSE  
Were I to have shown these things, I could hold no love for you. . .nor for my kingdom.

EMIA (bitterly)  
O RISSE. You do not love me.

RISSE  
You do not trust me. That is, as it is. But that does not mean I do not love you. To my despair - o, how I love you.

RISSE slowly starts walking down the left side of the long table. EMIA watches xir warily.

RISSE (quietly)  
You are in my heart, EEMI - we are already so bound you are in my blood. And there will be no getting you out. From the moment we met, I knew this. . .I knew I was lost.

RISSE pauses to stand before EMIA. The light from the windows glances off her mail, blinding RISSE momentarily. Xe removes xir spectacles and pockets them.

EMIA  
Speaker. . .who are you, truly?

RISSE (laughs)  
Who am I? I am nothing; I am no one. I am without land or wealth or kin - how could someone like me ever think of love or marriage? The only title I have was bestowed as contrivance for a coup. How could I come here happily, knowing what it would bring? And my one gift, my one talent, I could not even put to good use. I spoke with the stars for an age and an age and still could not see--_you_. You, who is cursed with my love. . .you who I do not dare--do not dare--

RISSE stops, overcome.

EMIA (with a sigh)  
. . .A real Southerner, through and true: speaking in fog, for fear of what I might see. (She raises her hands to xir face.) Let the wind reach you, RISSE - I will not run.

RISSE runs xir hands up EMIA's arms, holding her wrists loosely. Xe makes a small abortive moment to push her hands down, but instead pulls her closely, every so slightly. Xe shudders.

RISSE  
I. . .have brought you great pain, EMIA, and can only bring you more in loving you. Had I any honour I would've thrown myself into the sea before ever seeing you.

EMIA  
O Speaker. Do you value your life so little? You who moments ago fought to convince me of your love. Is this the love of the inland?

RISSE  
I cannot value both my life and yours. You would do well to. . ._To answer the insult as it was meant_,/_ and send back in kind what has been sent_.

EMIA (kissing xir chin)  
O RISSE. How can I war with your people? For if, as you say, we are bound - your people _are_ my people.

RISSE  
They will not see it so. They will try to kill you, and any Peace that may be borne us.

EMIA  
Ah. Well. Let it be as the Poet once said: _Time is all a Southerner fears_. . .

RISSE (ducking xir head into her neck)  
\--and a Northerner?

EMIA  
_And a Northerner fears all. . .but war_.

The two embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Ext. The Gardens of Sqoor, Northern Boda-Bo. Noon.

Homecoming - a time of feasting and communion between the Two Kingdoms. The day is bright and breezy.

EMIA, the DAUGHTER OF WAR, and her dearest friend, B'SHARA, the EASTERLY DUCHESS OF YAVIN-QATRE, are tossing breadcrumbs into the Silver Stream. B'SHARA is broad and short, nearly two whole heads below EMIA. She has bright eyes and a kind face. EMIA, on the other hand, looks greatly changed in the five cycles since she has wed - she is haggard, drawn, and has lost both sun and weight.

A little grey walren keeps popping out of the Stream to nip at the hands of the two women, honking a little whenever it meets B'SHARA's metal fingers. The two women smile, but not at each other - they laugh, but not too loudly. The mood is sombre, subdued, even.

Nearby the only sound to disrupt the women is the flock of sqoor, composing an eerie symphony nearby. B'SHARA is visibly discomposed.

B'SHARA (in Basic)  
What a ghastly tune!

EMIA (almost to herself) (in Tunge)  
You find so? I think it too beauty.

B'SHARA (still in Basic)  
Oh, EMMY, please don't say that.

EMIA  
How I can't say?

B'SHARA  
Please don't say that.

EMIA  
How I can't say!

B'SHARA (amused)  
\--How many times can we go back and forth like this, I wonder.

EMIA (laughs weakly)  
O, SHARA. My air follow-fair to RISSE - no breathe-me ere come-xe home.

B'SHARA (switching to Tunge) (awkwardly)  
No, uhh, no say so, ahh? No say so. The future none know, but you, uhh, you I say-know--

EMIA (laughing) (switching to Basic)  
Your accent has only gotten worse.

B'SHARA (scowling) (switching to Cuauhte)  
Oh, qeyéttate.

EMIA laughs - then abruptly clutches her stomach, bends over, dry-heaves.

B'SHARA (rushing to her side)  
Diyosah! (switching to Tunge) Sick so?

EMIA (chuckles) (switching to Tunge)  
Heartsick so. . .childsick so.

B'SHARA is stunned. She had not known EMIA was pregnant.

B'SHARA (switching to Basic)  
EMMY. . .you've hardly eaten all day!

EMIA (still in Tunge)  
Food poison, air stench - filth-all, so sick-me. Me feama die-she a gi' life-me. I fear I end same.

B'SHARA (still in Basic)  
Of course you will die if you do not eat! Come with me, now - we will go to the kitchens.

EMIA grabs B'SHARA and hauls her backwards. B'SHARA wrenches her arm loose, tries to tug EMIA to her feet.

EMIA (hissing)  
You a hard hear, ehnn? You a hard hear? Food poison, I say!

B'SHARA goes white.

She lets go of EMIA's arm - sits down heavily beside her. All this time, she had thought EMIA's anxiety was that of a heartsick wife in love!

EMIA, meanwhile, visibly reigns herself in until she has grown more composed.

EMIA (switching to Basic)  
The clouds have grown thick this Homecoming, dear friend.

B'SHARA is silent. She reaches for EMIA's hand. The sun shines on them both.

EMIA (squeezing her hand back)  
I hope it does not bother you too much, dear, when you have seen these sights many times before.

B'SHARA  
No, I. . .I do not mind.

EMIA (pressingly)  
No, I would not mind, either - only I am sure that your Captain and little Count will be missing you too terribly. The Captain has so little time to himself, don't you find? And the little one, well - children only seem to grow when the back is turned, is that not so?

B'SHARA  
. . .That is so.

EMIA (nods)  
Then it is, as it is. A porter awaits you at the East Hall - it will leave for Yavin-Qatre by this evening. Time enough to pack your things, yes?

B'SHARA  
\--No.

EMIA (startled)  
No? (She is perplexed.) Well. . .in the morning, then. (murmuring to herself) Yes, I had forgotten how you love to see the Loom-lighting, forgive me.

B'SHARA tears free of EMIA's hold.

B'SHARA (angrily)  
I will not forgive you! Not if you keep trying to send me away.

EMIA (off-balance)  
Chai! Y-your _forgiveness_. I do not care for it and I do not need it.

B'SHARA  
Well, I don't care if you don't care. I'm staying! I don't care if I have to feed you myself, I'm staying! And that is, as it is.

The two women glare at each other.

A BEAT.

The little walren dips its head out of the water little by little - and makes a plaintive honking noise. The two women pause - then burst into startled laughter.

EMIA (with some tears)  
O SHARA, my SHARA.

B'SHARA (embracing her)  
Oh, EMMY.

EMIA (now weeping)  
I am so lonely. I am so scared.

B'SHARA  
You needn't be, my friend, you needn't be. You will see - RISSE will return from the Southern Council summons just fine - your baby will be born just fine--

EMIA (laughing tearfully)  
Oh, and THE PREMIER will stop harassing us for bribes and start spreading love and harmony instead? That will be fine, too? (She kisses her teeth.) You are not so naive.

B'SHARA (stroking her hair)  
Not naive, friend - I simply refuse to let anyone make me hopeless. (She pauses.) It is as they taught us in Academy - if you give up hope before the battle has even begun, how can you do anything but lose?

EMIA  
_When the mountain empties_  
_its fire onto the land, _  
_what can the land say? _  
_'I hope I will not burn'? _  
_What is hope to a flame?_

B'SHARA  
Hope is knowing - that even when all is lost-- (She carefully places a hand on EMIA's stomach) --there are still things worth fighting for.

EMIA (weeping anew)  
\--What if he never knows how I love him? What if he grows up all alone? O, I could not bear it!

B'SHARA (half-hugging her)  
You will not have to! If--if-- (She hesitates.) If the sky pulls itself down on RISSE, this child will still have you.

EMIA sobs.

B'SHARA  
And if something happens to. . .well. He will still have me. And if something happens to me, he will have my husband, my son, my people. He will never be alone, EMMY - not so long as the stars have light.

EMIA (laughing incredulously)  
Feama SHARA. . .! Always trying to take care of the world.

B'SHARA  
Always trying to take care of you, maiynita; I could promise my life to none else.

EMIA says nothing, overcome, clutching to B'SHARA. The flock of sqoor rise up in an ill-croon, temporarily blocking out the sun.

The two women stare at the sky, and despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes on the false languages mentioned: 
> 
> Tunge means tongue or language in many a Germanic language - here it is clearly influenced by various Caribbean/West African Englishes. Chai! and ehnn/ehn are actual interjections in Nigerian English. Emia's use of o above is much closer to the archaic English interjection, however. O blah-blah, my blah-blah - y'know. 
> 
> Cuauhte is taken from Cuauhtemallan, the Nahuatl word from which Guatemala is said to have been derived. 
> 
> Qeyéttate, Diyosah, and maiynita are meant to be the linguistic descendants of cállate, Diosa and hermanita, respectively...even though this all takes place in the past in a different galaxy. And even though Nahuatl is exceedingly different from Castilian.


	4. Chapter 4

Int. (The Temple of) Kuna, Yavin-Qatre. Outside the door of the Mouth, now closed. Dim flames light the corridor - the time of day is unclear.

EMIA, the DAUGHTER OF WAR, is seated on a bench outside. Unbeknownst to all but a few, EMIA has spent the last sixteenth-cycle here, on Yavin-Qatre, with only the CHILD OF PEACE and NURSE as company. This is dangerously unwise for, with the assassination of CAPTAIN D'KES and the heads of two Houses, THE PREMIER has all but declared war on the Yavii. The Bodani are still recovering from their last scuffle with THE PREMIER - they cannot be seen to be supporting the Yavii in any way.

Since the murder of D'KES, B'SHARA, the EASTERLY DUCHESS OF YAVIN-QATRE, has hidden herself away in the Mouth, and EMIA can do nothing but wait for her. Only POE'SHARA-KES, the EASTERLY COUNT OF YAVIN-QATRE, recently returned from schooling in the countryside, has the right to enter the Mouth - and POE refuses to be found.

The CHILD OF PEACE daily grows restless. NURSE is presently attempting to play a game of strings with him.

EMIA (after a long moment of silence)  
. . .Datti.

The CHILD OF PEACE lets down the strings and looks up at his mother.

NURSE (startled)  
Yes, Your Supremacy? (remembering Yavii etiquette) Y-your Minor Supremacy?

EMIA  
Listen to me, Datti - it cannot be helped: you must go.

NURSE (stammering)  
Go? G, go where?. . .your Minor Supremacy.

EMIA  
Suprema-Minor.

NURSE (flushing)  
S-suprema-Minor!

EMIA  
You must go find POE. My will is nothing to B'SHARA's -- but the will of a parent is nothing to a child's. Only he can bring her out of this place. (She smiles at the CHILD OF PEACE, who has come over to hug her legs)

NURSE (standing to attention)  
Suprema-Minor, you know my will is as nothing before yours. However. . . (She hesitates)

EMIA  
However. . .?

NURSE  
I know not this place, Suprema-Minor - how am I to avoid detection?

The CHILD OF PEACE raises his arms - EMIA pulls him up into hers.

EMIA  
In my room, beside the closet, there is a hidden stairwell - at the bottom there is a tunnelbelt, running Cap-side to lakeside. The child's handprint will allow you access.

NURSE (still hesitant)  
And you are certain, Suprema-Minor, that THE COUNT will be at the lake?

EMIA (kissing the CHILD OF PEACE)  
Oh, not at all. He might not be at all like the boy I remember.

EMIA stares at the door to the Mouth.

EMIA (cont'd) (sighs)  
I do hope that he is, though. For all our sakes.

NURSE coaxes the CHILD OF PEACE to her and bows in the style of the Yavii. The two EXIT.

EMIA stays, still staring at the door, for long moments after.

  
CUT TO:

Ext. The docks of Sweetwater Lake, north of the Capitol of Yavin-Qatre. A brilliant blue afternoon.

POE'SHARA-KES, not yet a man in the eyes of his people, is seated alone at the end of the docks. He is clearly in the midst of a deep silence.

On the sand: the hatchdoor to the underground belt opens noiselessly. NURSE clambers out onto the bay.

NURSE (turning back to the hatch)  
Can you get out, little one?

The CHILD OF PEACE shakes his head. NURSE swings him up and over the bottom of the hatchdoor; the CHILD OF PEACE throws his arms around her neck.

POE notices nothing. NURSE studies him from afar and sets the CHILD OF PEACE down. The CHILD OF PEACE eyes the sand warily.

NURSE (cupping her mouth)  
Hoi-a!

In his surprise, POE nearly topples over into the lake. By the time NURSE has walked from the bay to the length of the dock, POE has stood to his feet and recovered some of his composure.

They stare at each other in silence, waiting for the CHILD OF PEACE to reach them. The CHILD OF PEACE has little legs - NURSE doubles back and swings him up into her arms, walking briskly towards POE.

POE (in Cuauhte)  
\--E qyn-te est?

NURSE (shifting the CHILD OF PEACE to a more comfortable position) (in Basic)  
I have no title for you to address me by, my Lord, but my fondname is Datti, Nurse-and-companion-guard to the CHILD OF PEACE | heir of EMIA | the DAUGHTER OF WAR and Suprema-Minor. . .and your kinmother, I am given to find. She has sent me to find you, my Lord.

POE (in very informal Basic)  
Well. You found me.

NURSE frowns at this. POE, having turned his back on her, does not see.

CHILD OF PEACE (in Basic)  
. . .Hello.

POE (turning back)  
Hello. . .?

POE (cont'd) (addressing NURSE)  
Is this. . .? The CHILD OF--

CHILD OF PEACE (annoyed at being spoken over)  
\--Yes.

POE (startled)  
Oh. Hello.

CHILD OF PEACE (less annoyed)  
\--'lo.

POE  
. . .

CHILD OF PEACE  
. . .

POE (rallying)  
So, wow, you got big, huh? Last time I saw you, you were just a baby.

CHILD OF PEACE (uninterested)  
. . .Ok.

POE (searching for something to talk about)  
. . .

POE (cont'd)  
. . .

POE (cont'd)  
Did you want to--

CHILD OF PEACE  
No.

POE (rubs a hand over the bottom of his face)  
. . .Ok.

CHILD OF PEACE  
. . .

POE looks miserable.

CHILD OF PEACE  
Down, Datti. Please.

NURSE puts the CHILD OF PEACE on his feet.

POE (rallying)  
Hey, that's a nice--uh, thing you've got on there. All those different shades of blue, wow! You look like the ocean.

CHILD OF PEACE  
Th-thank you. (He eyes Poe critically.) Good boot.

POE (laughing)  
What, oh, these ol' things? They're really muddy, aren't they? I was shovelling surgi teed just a few days ago. I probably still smell like it, don't I.

The CHILD OF PEACE tilts his head questioningly: there are no surgi on Boda-Bo.

POE (vaguely alarmed)  
Do I actually smell? Guess it's a good thing I'm out here, then. I'm sure I'd offend somebody if I turned up Cap-side like this. (He sighs.) Guess it's true, what they say: you can take the boy out of Quatre country, but you can never take the Quatre--

CHILD OF PEACE (raising his hand)  
No! Stop. Quiet.

POE  
Hey, now.

NURSE (forgetting herself)  
Be kind, Your Highness.

CHILD OF PEACE  
Please. Sorry. Stop, quiet. . ._please_.

POE  
It's okay, buddy. I'm a rambler, I ramble, it's my verb of choice. Oh - are we sitting down now?

The CHILD OF PEACE has plopped down and is now seated, cross-legged, on the dock.

POE (mumbling)  
I guess we're sitting down now. (He sits down, cross-legged.)

NURSE observes them.

CHILD OF PEACE  
You talk too fast. Talk slow, then! I can hear you.

POE  
Oh. . .s---o----r----r------y-yyyyy.

CHILD OF PEACE (with a laugh)  
Not that slow!

POE (smiling)  
Oh, not that slow, huh? Ok, then. So. Is this. a good. pace?

CHILD OF PEACE  
You can talk normal, just not so fast.

POE (mumbling)  
Normal but not fast, ok. (in a regular speaking voice) So what's been going on, huh? You wanna swim?

CHILD OF PEACE (shakes head)  
No!

POE (with a laugh)  
Well, why not? C'mon, it's super hot out. Don't tell you're not sweating up a steam in that thing of yours.

CHILD OF PEACE (sweating)  
I'm not swedding, _either_. (He crosses his arms.)

NURSE  
Ah, my Lord, the CHILD OF PEACE takes after his father--he prefers the land to the water.

POE (smile faltering briefly)  
His fa--ahh, well, that's a waste, isn't it! All this big ol' lake, and no little ol' you to go swimming in it. It'll be fun, c'mon.

CHILD OF PEACE (decisively)  
No.

POE  
Well, alright. (He stands.) Guess I'll go in alone, then.

The CHILD OF PEACE turns up his nose and looks away.

POE (with a laugh)  
Princely behaviour.

POE smiles at NURSE before pulling off his top and boots. The CHILD OF PEACE keeps his head turned, but starts throwing little anxious looks up at NURSE. POE, whistling to himself and turning his back, does not notice.

The CHILD OF PEACE gets up and starts tugging on NURSE's hand.

NURSE (quietly)  
It's fine, little one, don't worry. He's just going for a swim. He shall be fine.

POE falls noiselessly into the lake, swims underwater a good bit away. He emerges from the water like a graceful odi, waving broadly at the CHILD OF PEACE and NURSE. NURSE waves back; the CHILD OF PEACE begins to shy behind her.

POE (shouting)  
[unintelligible]

NURSE (waving)  
He's saying hullo, Your Highness! Say hullo! Hullo!

The CHILD OF PEACE hides behind NURSE entirely. POE keeps shouting. The CHILD OF PEACE finally gets tired of this and stomps up to the edge of the dock.

CHILD OF PEACE (shouting)  
Stop shouting! I can't hear you! Stop shouting!

NURSE (rushing along behind him)  
Your Highness! Take care!

POE (cupping mouth)  
I said - wave. back!

The CHILD OF PEACE waves back sulkily, before turning back around and hiding his face in NURSE's down. It is clear he thinks it is too hot for this nonsense.

NURSE (gently wiping his forehead)  
See there, your Highness? It's all sky - the Count is all alright, the water is fine. There's nothing at all to--

Then: AN EXPLOSION. From the direction of the Capitol! The earth trembles - the dock shakes. The CHILD OF PEACE covers his ears. NURSE nearly loses her balance.

NURSE  
Kleuff! (She rips off her down for ease of movement and pulls out her hidden blaster.) Didn't think it would happen so soon.

Below, POE is swimming back toward the dock. NURSE tugs on one of the CHILD's hands.

NURSE (cont'd)  
Time to go, Little Highness. It's not safe here.

CHILD OF PEACE (still shocked, stumbling beside her)  
Datti. . .you, you said a bad word.

NURSE (dips her head)  
I'll be sure to watch my language from now on. (She holds out her arms) Up, now. (The CHILD OF PEACE runs into her arms - NURSE presses a kiss to the side of his head.) We have to run now, Highness.

NURSE breaks out into a run across the dock.

CHILD OF PEACE (pointing up) (switching to Tunge)  
Datti, why-- why the sky is so?

NURSE (looking up at the huge pillows of purple smoke rising)  
It means change, Highness. It means. . .revolution.

CHILD OF PEACE  
That does hurt?

NURSE  
Only if you do it right. Now, Highness, we must--

POE  
Wait!

POE has finally hoisted himself up onto the dock. He rushes towards NURSE and the CHILD OF PEACE, white-faced, scrambling to pull on his clothes, talking a mile a minute.

POE (gasping)  
What in five Force was that! We gotta get back right now, _mehrdala_, there's only local signal out here, do you have multi-zone connection? Ok, ah!, ok, the first thing we gotta do is--

NURSE raises her blaster and shoots POE. POE drops hard, eyes rolled back.

The CHILD OF PEACE screams. Ignoring him, NURSE continues running the rest of the way to land.

CHILD OF PEACE (struggling to get down)  
No! No! No!

NURSE  
Hush now! I only stunned him. (The CHILD OF PEACE won't stop squirming and kicking. NURSE stops running, holds the CHILD out and shakes him roughly.) Stop that!

CHILD OF PEACE (sobbing) (switching to Basic)  
_Down_, Datti, _down_!

NURSE (holding him tight)  
_Down_? (She scoffs.) You Bodani may be dogs of the Republic - but I am EIDOLA, the PHANTOM OF THE FIRST ORDER - and I heel to none!

CHILD OF PEACE (struggling hard)  
No, Datti! Stop! No! Help! Stop!

PAN DOWN TO: POE, unmoving - we see the world through his slowly closing eyes. Flames and smoke rise from the forest. EIDOLA and the CHILD's figures blur into the distance.

FADE TO BLACK.

CHILD OF PEACE (off-screen) (fading out)  
Stop! . . . Help! . . . N--!

VOICE (gasping) (off-screen)  
\--no!

A brief glut of images flashes past, almost too quick to parse: a razor, passing over the head of a flat-eyed boy; a house afire; the open emptiness of space; a child clutching their eye with bloodied hands.

SECOND VOICE (off-screen)  
Wake up, PHINEAS.

The images speed up: EMIA, smiling -- morphing into a screaming NURSE; a creeping spider-like shape; a cracked mirror; rows of helmets; the same flat-eyed boy, surrounded by shadows.

SECOND VOICE (off-screen)  
I said, wake _up_.


	5. Chapter 5

CUT TO:

Int. _The Ultimatum_. Somewhere near Takodana. We are in a massive sleep bay, filled with hundreds of beds and bunks. The time is unclear.

PHINEAS, a young man, sits up with a start, still panting. He stills when he sees who is standing at the foot of his bed: EIDOLA, second-in-command to THE PREMIER.

PHINEAS says nothing, waiting for permission to speak. EIDOLA watches him. She wears full-dress - no expression can be seen from beneath her helmet.

BEAT.

EIDOLA (distorted)  
\--PHINEAS: Of what did you dream? You seem distressed. Speak.

PHINEAS  
Commander: I dreamt of betrayal. . .and surrender.

EIDOLA (distorted)  
Continue.

PHINEAS  
Commander: I dreamt. . .I dreamt we were infiltrated by Alli scum and had no choice but to surrender.

PHINEAS (cont'd)  
Commander: I dreamt we saw all we'd ever worked for, burnt and turned to ashes.

EIDOLA (distorted)  
Hm.

PHINEAS is silent and still under her scrutiny.

EIDOLA (distorted)  
PHINEAS: There is no room in the heart of a Commander for fear.

EIDOLA (cont'd) (distorted)  
To feel fear is to be weak.  
To be weak is to be unnecessary.  
To be necessary is to be alive.  
Remember that well.

A spider crawls up PHINEAS's neck. Neither PHINEAS nor EIDOLA appear to notice.

EIDOLA (distorted)  
Speak.

PHINEAS  
Commander: it is as you say. I will take it to mind.

EIDOLA (distorted) (hissing)  
Take it to _strength_, PHINEAS. We will not lose you to your weakness!

PHINEAS remains silent. The spider pauses over his forehead.

EIDOLA (distorted)  
S-pea-k.

PHINEAS  
Commander: it as you say. I will take it to strength.

EIDOLA (distorted) (scoffing in disgust)  
Return to your rest, PHINEAS. You will need it tomorrow.

She exits at a brisk pace. PHINEAS does not watch her go.

BEAT.

From the next bed over: a muffled laugh.

PHINEAS (without turning his head)  
Shut up, LAPSUS.

LAPSUS sticks his head out from under his sheets. It is he who clutched his eye in PHINEAS's dream. Presently, that same eye is darting back and forth over PHINEAS's body. We briefly switch to LAPSUS's perspective: a red glaze covers the image of PHINEAS's body. Biometric information scrolls quickly down the side of the screen in yellow text.

LAPSUS (insinuatingly)  
Heart rate's awful accelerated, PHINEAS. What was all that about a strictly mentor-mentee relationship?

PHINEAS (half-heartedly)  
The Commander doesn't pay any special attention to me.

NOVEM (from the bed above LAPSUS's) (scoffing)  
Of course not - and the bird sincerely just wants to teach the fish to fly.

LAPSUS  
NOVEM: Jealousy is a useless emotion in a Stormtrooper.

NOVEM  
LAPSUS: Do you suppose idiocy is highly-valued instead?

NIHIL (from the bunk beside LAPSUS's) (annoyed)  
LAPSUS, NOVEM: to your sleep.

NIHIL (cont'd)  
PHINEAS: you exert poor control over this unit.

THIRD VOICE (from a distant bed)  
Comrades: to your sleep!

LAPSUS, NOVEM, and NIHIL all hurriedly yank their sheets over their heads. PHINEAS closes his eyes - even closed they still flicker. The spider crawls under his pillow.

PHINEAS (to himself)  
. . .distress signal, infiltrate, secure hostage, destroy. . .

PHINEAS (cont'd)  
. . . distress signal, infiltrate, secure hostage, destroy. . .


	6. Chapter 6

CUT TO:

Ext. _The Candide_. Somewhere between Endor and Rattatak.

CUT TO:

Int, _The Candide_, unknown room. A sea of stars can be seen from a small panel on the wall. Various objects are strewn messily across the floor, unknowable in the darkness. Despite there being a bed on either side of the room, there is only one occupant in the room - and their snoring is quite loud.

Between the beds is a small drawer, atop which lies a commlink, currently pulsing a low, dim blue every few seconds. We close-in on the commlink just as the light pauses, and turns a very bright, very urgent red.

VOICE [in binary]  
Activate, Commander-Poe!

The snorer snorts awake, hurriedly sitting up in bed. The autopanel above flickers on and we can now see the man's face - it is POE, formerly THE EASTERLY COUNT OF YAVIN-QUATRE, now a Commander in the REBEL ALLIANCE. Age, war, and exile have greatly changed him.

VOICE [still in binary]  
Commander-Poe!

The voice we are hearing belongs to BB-8, astromech droid for _The Candide_.

POE [in Basic]  
\--What's on, BB?

BB-8   
Signal distress RANCUSTTO-foreign-ship-active. BB-CANDIDE-active alone to receive. Kliks 40m to decrease. Next-action decide!

POE (throwing on his shirt)  
Rancu--? Uhh, parse signal, please, BB.

BB-8 [translating]  
Enemy-unknown-active onboard RANCUSTTO-foreign-ship-active. Peaceful expedition - women-children - immediate action required. BB-CANDIDE-active alone to receive. Next-action decide!

BB-8 (cont'd)  
Addendum: holo-message hidden to signal. Scan...scan...scan. Results: legal-legible-clean. Next-action decide!

POE (pausing in pulling on boots)  
A hidden--? Open the message, please, BB.

BB-8  
BEGIN MESSAGE--

A holo of a very tall humanoid, blue-skinned, bleeding and in military dress, is thrown out by the commlink. POE does not recognise them.

HUMANOID  
This is Pam'agita'lloso, the named Let'arcr of _Ran'cust'to_. If you are receiving this underlying message, you have also received some kind of distress signal from my ship. Please know that neither I nor anyone in my crew will have sent out any such message, as we will surely be dead in a matter of moments. Chiss neutrality is considered confirmed and maintained.

BB-8  
\--END MESSAGE.

POE sits, paused and deep in thought, long minutes after the message has ended.

BB-8 (cont'd)  
Signal distress RANCUSTTO-foreign-ship-active - urgent, urgent, urgent. Klicks 38m to decrease. Next-action decide.

POE (hoarsely)  
Play again. Please.

BB-8  
BEGIN MESSAGE--

AGITA LET'ARCR's message plays again, muffled. We watch the blue light flicker across POE's bleak face.

BB-8  
\--END MESSAGE.

BB-8 (cont'd)  
Awaiting input, Commander-Slow! Next-action decide.

POE (after a long pause)  
No one else in hailing distance, huh?

BB-8  
. . .Unlisted-foreign-craft-idle. Response-mech-inactive. Klicks 100m+ to decrease.

POE (sighing)  
So, pirates, mercenaries--or criminals.

BB-8  
Probability high. Next-action decide, Commander-Poe.

POE (smiling ruefully)  
Well BB - you know what they say about thieves.

BB-8  
Search...search...search...data not found! Awaiting input, Commander-Poe.

POE (shaking his head)  
_The thief values only a full pocket_.

BB-8  
Philosophy data sector compromised - no time to repair. Next-action decide, Commander-Poe!

POE   
Let's see if we can't make ourselves valuable, eh, BB?

[...]

WIPE TO:

Int, _Ran'cust'to_ holding bay.

POE (calling out)  
Hello?

PHINEAS drops down from the vents to his feet, blaster at the ready. POE raises his blaster immediately. The ship's siren is evidently disabled - the warning lights continue to flash red around them.

POE and PHINEAS stare at each other.

BEAT.

POE (unsurprised)  
Fancy meeting you here.

PHINEAS (pausing slightly) (distorted)  
\--Black Leader: You will come with me now.

POE lowers his blaster slightly when he hears PHINEAS's voice.

POE  
You know I can't do that, Finn.

PHINEAS startles.

POE  
That is you, isn't it?

PHINEAS says nothing.

POE (with a gesture towards PHINEAS's right glove)  
I see you've. . .gotten a promotion.

PHINEAS adjusts his grip on his blaster.

POE  
I'm curious - was this before or after you let me go? (He smiles.) The second time, I mean. I know how easy it is to get these things confused.

PHINEAS switches his blaster from STUN to KILL. The stretching sound of the blaster whine rises between them. POE grins with all his teeth.

POE  
Ready to kill me this time? C'mon, Finn.

PHINEAS's hands are trembling - POE is too far to see this.

POE  
_C'mon_.

PHINEAS (distorted)  
Black Leader: I repeat, you will come with me. You are surrounded. This need not end in bloodshed.

POE (softly)  
Who's surrounded.

Somewhere else on the ship: the sound of exchanged fire.

PHINEAS pauses, and slowly raises his hand to press his comm. POE watches him.

PHINEAS (distorted)  
PHINEAS in - LAPSUS: report.

Silence and static from the other end.

PHINEAS (switching channels) (distorted)  
PHINEAS in - NOVEM: report.

Silence and static.

PHINEAS (switching channels) (distorted)  
PHINEAS in - NIHIL, please report!

Silence.

POE (quietly)  
It's already over, Finn. (He raises his blaster.) Drop it. Now.

PHINEAS regards POE through the eyeslits of his helmet, still breathing hard. After a moment, he lowers his blaster - tosses it to the ground, kicks it to the side.

POE  
There we go. That wasn't so hard, was it?

POE waves PHINEAS forward with his blaster. PHINEAS walks to him stiffly.

POE (going to meet him halfway)  
Huh - anyone would look at you and think you were going to your execution.

He pats PHINEAS down for any hidden weapons.

PHINEAS (distorted)  
Black Leader: Is it not to my execution that I go? With this act I am dead to the Order.

POE secures PHINEAS's wrists and knees with an outdated pair of bone-locks.

POE (still crouching in front of PHINEAS)  
Aw, Finn. You say that like it's a bad thing.

PHINEAS (distorted)  
Black Leader: I am unable to evaluate the quality of the sensation. You tell me - how is it, being considered a threat to the Order?

POE grins up at PHINEAS before rising to his feet.

POE  
Oh, it's like a dream. (POE pats PHINEAS on the back, pushing him forward by the neck until he is in front of POE.) Now - how'd you like to see the brig of one of _my_ ships for once?

PHINEAS says nothing, just lets himself be led off-screen.

POE (directly behind him)  
That's ok, buddy - I'm pretty speechless, myself.


End file.
